The Body
by Michelle Kay
Summary: After everything Harry had been through and after everything he’d accomplished he was killed by this muggle. This guy who just came in here and with the pull of a trigger killed the-boy-who-lived.


Title: The Body

Author: Michelle

Rating: PG for some violence and disturbing scenes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I'd also like to say that this is based on an episode of Buffy titled 'The Body' so props to Joss there.

Summary: After everything Harry had been through and after everything he'd accomplished he was killed by this _muggle. _This guy who just came in here and with the pull of a trigger killed the-boy-who-lived.

**THE BODY**

Hermione skipped happily along to Harry's apartment. He had promised her that he would go shopping with her because it was only two weeks until Christmas. Hermione practically bounced up the stairs to his apartment. Everything had been going perfectly well. Harry had defeated Voldemort only a year ago and they had graduated from Hogwarts just a few months ago. Ron was working with his dad at the ministry and was getting married to Luna in the spring.

Hermione just could get herself to stop smiling. She rang the doorbell to apartment 203 but no one answered. She rang again but still no answer. Rolling her eyes and thinking that Harry was getting ready last minute she opened the door.

"Harry?" Hermione called down the hall. "Harry, come on we're going to..." Hermione stopped her breath catching in her throat. Harry was on the floor a pool of blood around him. Hermione ran to him and dropped to her knees. "Harry?" She asked shaking him lightly. "Harry?" She asked again with a note of urgency shaking him quite a bit harder. "HARRY!!!" she screamed. She got up her eyes wide as she walked to the phone breathing hard and forgetting that she was a witch.

Hermione picked up the telephone and dialed 911. A voice answered on the other line. "It's Harry he's bleeding..." Hermione said sounding very out of it. "Is he breathing?" the voice asked. Hermione dropped the phone and ran back to Harry. She grabbed his wrist. No pulse. She was breathing heavily as she ran back to the phone. "What's the address?" When Hermione didn't answer she asked again. "Miss, where are you?" Hermione's voice caught in her throat. "The apartment complex on 23rd Street, apartment 203." Hermione said her eyes watering from lack of blinking.

"Are you there? He's not – he won't..." Hermione trailed off. "He's cold." Hermione said with a whimper. "The body's cold?" the voice asked. "No, Harry. Harry is cold!" Hermione said correcting the operator. "Should I make him warm?" Hermione asked another whimper escaping her lips. "Miss, the ambulance is on the way they should be there any moment." The operator said reassuringly. "I – I have to make – I have to make a call." Hermione said her eyes wide as she hung up the phone. She dialed again. "Ron?" She asked. "Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione had insisted that they all buy phones.

"You have to come...we're at the apartment." Hermione said hanging up the phone again. She set the phone down and walked down the hall and to the open window. She heard the sound of kids laughing and playing in the snow. How could these people be so happy? Harry was in trouble and it was just a nice sunny normal day. Hermione heard the sound of sirens and walked back into the front room. "He's in here." Hermione said as the paramedics rushed in.

They quickly put down all there things and one of them checked Harry's pulse. He gave an urgent look to the other paramedic. "I'm bagging him." The other paramedic said. Hermione's eyes widened. The medic pulled out an air bag and the other performed CPR as Harry lay there motionless and bloody. After what seemed like hours one of the medics looked to the other, sadness on his face. "He's cold, man." He said solemnly. "I'm calling it in." The other replied. One got up. "Ma'am, I'm sorry to tell you, he's dead. It looks like the shot to the head was quick. The police will be here soon to investigate but I'm very sorry for your loss." He said as the other got everything together.

"We've got to go." He said rushing out the door. "I'm very sorry. While you're waiting you should sit. Maybe have a glass of water and try not to disturb the body." He said walking out the door. Hermione stood there for a few minutes when the door slamming open brought her back to reality.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. "What is it?" He said walking to her. "They'll be here soon." She said her eyes still wide and watering. "Where's Har..." Ron was cut short. He turned to the room and forgetting Hermione walked in. "Harry?" He asked. Hermione ran toward him. "NO! You're too late! You're not supposed to disturb the body!" Hermione yelled. Ron turned to her. Hermione's eyes got wider and a look of horror came across her face. Ron quickly ran to Hermione. Hermione had realized he was gone. Her Harry was really gone.

The police were there in a matter of minutes and were quick to check the scene and get the surveillance tapes. Hermione spent a good while sobbing while Ron did his best to comfort her as the police watched the tapes. The police had obviously found something when the stopped the tape to see a man about the same age as Harry come out of the apartment across the hall with a gun and walked right into apartment 203.

Three of the police got up and ran out of the apartment. There was shouting and the sound of the police arresting this man. Hermione started to get up but Ron stopped her. "Ron, let me go!" Hermione said in a tone that made him let go instantly. Hermione was red in the face as she walked to the doorway.

There stood a man no taller than herself in handcuffs. She looked at the mere muggle with hatred in her eyes. After everything Harry had been through and after everything he'd accomplished he was killed by this _muggle. _This guy who just came in here and with the pull of a trigger killed the-boy-who-lived.


End file.
